Best freinds? SINCE WHEN?
by Canadian 4 ever
Summary: Italy wants to see his old friend, Death the Kid, again. England used a spell to send Italy to him. What could POSSIBLY go wrong. Not much but the fact that the side effects turned Italy into a GIRL! What will Kid think of his old friend? Will he recognize Italy? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z! Wait. Thats not right is it? rated T for language. And France being France. (later)
1. The Spell

**Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**

**Me: are you sure about that?**

**Prussia: Yes! FOR I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**Me: Whatever lets you sleep tonight. Will you do the honours?**

**Prussia: Canadian 4 ever dose not own Hetalia. For she is to UN-awesome to own me.**

**Me: HEY! ***hits Prussia on head with Hungary's frying pan*

**Prussia: OW! WTF!**

**Me: FOR THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS FICTION!**

**Prussia:Awww.**

**Me: I might re-consider if you do the disclaimer NICELY from now on.**

**Prussia: Okay **

"Ve~! I miss him." said an all too familiar nation.

"Vhat? Did i miss somving? Who do you miss?" Sounded another vaguely familiar voice

"DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD! I'M SORRY!"

"Um..Italy, Its okay, just who are you talking about?"

Italy paused "An old friend"he finally said

In another dimension...

"Ah..ACHOO!"

"Hey, You catchin a cold there?"

"I can't get sick you moron."

Back to Italy

"Germany!" Said the Italian

"Vhat is it Italy?" Asked Germany

"Ve~! Have you seen England around lately?" He asked

"yes, He just left the room and went right. Why?"

"I need to ask him something. Più tardi!"

"See you later."

_Le-time skip (till Italy finds England)_

'_Where is England? Ah! Found him!'_

"Hey England! Can i ask you something!?"

"Yes, What is it?"

"Do you have a spell that can take me to another dimension?"

"Yes but why? Do you need it?"

"Yes, i want to visit an old friend."

"Why a dimension spell?"

"remember that time that you accidentally sent me to another dimension?"

"Yes..."

"I made a friend there and i want to see him again."

"Well, alright. But, you have to ask German first."

"Okay. GERMANY! CAN I GO VISIT A FRIEND FOR A LITTLE WHILE?"

"FINE! BUT DON'T BE GONE FOR OVER 2 MONTHS! THAT'S ALL THE TIME I'M GIVING YOU!" Germany yelled back to the Italian

"THANK YOU! I guess i can go for a while!"

"Okay."

*packs bags quickly* I'm ready to go!"

"okay, here goose. _venite ventos hie aptum ubi vult capere Italiam ventis veni, oh, hic in Italia, ubi sumite meam in tempore clamoris eorum ad me adducite, ut vult, aut est throughrain sleat aut tempestati catigory V Memor fui tui super raro fiat iuvenes et senes, nec etiam vocatio ad balneum duceret, gentem, uoca Zephyros vocare pluvia aqua ad exhaurire!"_

Italy was surrounded by light energy and, heart pounding, was taken to his old friend.

"Be safe, my friend." whispered Britten

**A/N: Thank you for reading! i will update this in a weeks time~!**

**Italy: Hey! Amelia!**

**Me: ***real name is Amelia* **Yes Ita?**

**Italy: Who is my old friend?**

**Me: You can find out in the next chapter! K~?**

**Italy: Okay! I guess i can wait that long!**

**Canada: Please revue...**

**Italy: WAHHH! ITS A GHOST! VE~!**

**Me:** *glomps Canada* **CANADA! YAY! ***kisses Canada's Cheek*

**Canada: ***faints*

**Me: ***is a Canada fangirl*

_**Trainslations: **__venite ventos hie aptum ubi vult capere Italiam ventis veni, oh, hic in Italia, ubi sumite meam in tempore clamoris eorum ad me adducite, ut vult, aut est throughrain sleat aut tempestati catigory V Memor fui tui super raro fiat iuvenes et senes, nec etiam vocatio ad balneum duceret, gentem, uoca Zephyros vocare pluvia aqua ad exhaurire! (laten for oh come winds here my plea take italy where he wants to be oh come winds here my plea take italy where he wants to be i call to the bring him there throughrain or sleat or a hurricane catigory 5 i call to thy on rare occasions be it old or young or even a nation call the winds call the rain call the bath water to drain!) XD!_


	2. The Encounter

I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've had the case of the lazy!

Prussia: I'll say.

Me: Oh shut up Prussia

Prussia: I am AWESOME!

me: Yha, you keep telling yourself that

Disclaimer: I own this computer, does that count?

Prussia: Wait.. HEY!

Chapter 2: The meeting up again

Italy woke up in a different world than his own. But he knew it nonetheless. He was in Death city, Nevada, the place that Death the kid lives. He was very happy he remembered the map. He took it out of his back pocket. But something didn't feel right. His chest felt heavy. 'Strange…" Italy thought. He looked down. 'What the...' There were lumps on his chest and his hair felt longer. He had to find Kid, and FAST. Italy ran through the streets of Death city and found his way to Kids house. When he got to the door to ring the bell, everything went black.

Kid's POV

When I got home from the DWMA I got a very big surprise a girl fainted on my porch. I did the only reasonable thing, I brought her inside to rest. As i did, she kept mumbling about 'Japan' and 'Germany'. She must have meant visiting them. About 2 hours after I found her, she woke up. When she saw me, her eyes opened wide. She jumped on me yelling "KID i missed you so much!" I pushed her off and asked "Excuse me Miss, who are you?" Then i saw her curl and added the numbers 8+8= "Italy" i said "Ve~! Yes, but why did you call me miss Kid?" Italy said in a voice that sounded surprisingly like his old voice. I pointed to my mirror. (A/N I'm goanna use the honorifics for a girl.) She screamed "KID!? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!?"

Dun Dun DUN! Im so mean aren't I? Kesesesese!

Prussia: When does the awesome me come in!?

Me: Soon Prussia, soon.

Prussia: Fine, can I have some beer.

Me: gime a lemonade pop k~? (as I give Prussia beer)

Prussia: Thank you! (gives Lemonade pop)

Spain: HOLA MI AMIGOS!

Prussia: SPAIN! Where'd you come from?

**Spain: Dono! :)**


End file.
